Dear My Best Friend
by destrearto
Summary: Mati? Apa itu yang membuat sebuah cerita menjadi tragis melankolis? Teriris miris! Menangis!


**Summary :**

**Mati?**

** Apa itu yang membuat sebuah cerita menjadi tragis melankolis?**

** Teriris miris! Menangis!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto©**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dear My Best Friend©**

**Miu-chan Servorova Miyazao**

* * *

**Theme :**

**Winter**

* * *

**Author's note :**

**This special fict for author friendship day**

* * *

**Message from Author :**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Dear My Best Friend**

*****  
**

"Kenapa kamu nggak pernah ngomong tentang penyakitmu itu?"

"Maaf. A.. aku cuma nggak mau kamu sedih.. ka.. kalau.. kalau tiba saatnya aku pergi…"

"NGGAK!!"

"Tapi…"

"….."

***

Aku sedang terlarut dalam pikiranku saat butiran-butiran putih itu menemani perjalanan pulangku dari Rumah Sakit ke Rumah. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli walaupun kini aku sudah mulai kedinginan.

Yang kupikirkan hanyalah Ia. Hanya Hinata.

"Umurnya tidak akan lama lagi." dokter yang merawat Hinata mengatakan hal itu padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Atau mungkin tak ingin percaya. Hinata, sahabatku yang ku kenal sejak TK itu akan tiada lagi di dunia ini.

Aku sedih melihat nasib sahabatku itu yang dari dulu selalu saja mempunyai masalah. Ibu dan adiknya sudah tiada. Hanya Ayah-nya-lah yang merawat Hinata sekarang. Tapi, tidak lama lagi Ayah-nya akan pensiunan. Padahal penyakit Hinata itu sudah sangat kronis dan memerlukan biaya yang sangat besar.

Tuhan, mengapa nasib makhlukmu ini seperti sinetron yang ceritanya menonton dan plagiat itu?

Tidak hanya itu, ada lebih banyak lagi kejadian-kejadian sinetronisme lainnya. Dan aku ingin memindah channel ketika iklan, begitu mulai kembali aku menemukan pernyataan bahwa ini hanya fikti belaka. Zzz…

***

"Hinataaaa….!!" kataku langsung memeluknya. Setiap hari aku menjenguk Hinata. Sudah tiga minggu lamanya Hinata berbaring di Rumah Sakit. Syukurlah keadaannya mulai membaik.

"Naruto-kun… terima kasih…" ucap hinata dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya. Ia terlihat cantik.

"Emm... bukan apa-apa kok Naruto-kun…" jawabnya dengan senyuman yang membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih cantik dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ya udah deh, kamu mau kuajak ke suatu tempat nggak?"

"Kemana?"

"Ada deh! Mau nggak?"

"Iih.. kemana sih..?"

"Nanti juga kamu tahu! Yang pasti kamu akan suka tempatnya. Aku janji! Mau nggak?"

"Iya deh, tapi ijin dulu ama Ayahku, sama Suster, sama Dokter."

"Iya… gampang. Aku udah ijin. Tinggal kamu doang. Mau atau nggak?"

"Ng.. aku mau! Kalau sama Naruto-kun aku percaya! Pasti tempatnya bagus!

"Baiklah! Tanggal 24 nanti ya! Jam 19.00!"

"Malam natal Naruto-kun?"

"Yap!"

"Aku kan nggak boleh keluar malam-malam, apalagi malam natal nanti, pasti salju turun lebat…"

"Hinata.. jangan plin-plan begitu dong… tadi katanya mau.. dokter aja bolehin… mau ya..? please.." pintaku memohon padanya.

"Iya." akhirnya Hinata meng'iya'kan. Tapi keliatannya Ia masih ragu.

"Jangan ragu-ragu… ada aku kok yang akan ngelindungin kamu.."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya!" aku meyakinkannya.

"Oke! Aku akan dandan yang cantik buat tanda terima kasihku untuk Naruto-kun!" suara Hinata terdengar riang.

"Yeee.. aku juga bisa dandan yang tampan buat Hinata!" kataku tak mau kalah darinya. Kami pun tertawa bersama.

"Naruto-kun, kita begini selamanya ya…"

"Maksud kamu?"

"Iya, kita berteman terus untuk selamanya."

"Teman? Jadi kamu hanya menganggapku sebatas teman?"

"Ehh..??"

"Aku kan sahabatmu! Sahabatmu!"

"Ah, iya… Kita bersahabat terus untuk selamanya ya.."

"Tentu!" aku tersenyum padanya. Hinata pun juga tersenyum padaku.

***

Lagi-lagi butiran-butiran kecil itu menemani perjalanan pulangku. Tapi kali ini aku tidak langsung pulang ke Rumah. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk hadiah ulang tahun Hinata.

"Kurasa ini cocok untuknya.." gumamku. Aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang cocok untuk sahabatku itu. Aku sgera berjalan pelang menuju ke Rumah.

Aku tahu Ia sakit sejak dulu. Aku tahu jika Ia terlalu kelelahan Ia akan langsung dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Tapi baru-baru ini aku baru tahu entah sampai kapan umurnya untuk hidup. Aku memang tidak seperti Hinata. Aku sehat. Dan dari kesehatanku itulah aku ingin membahagiakan Hinata.

Tuhan, kumohon, kumohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk membahagiakannya, membahagiakan Hinata. Kumohon…"

***

Tanggal 24 pun tiba. Jam 19.45 aku menjemput Hinata. Lalu kami pergi ke suatu tempat dengan mobilku.

Kami turun dari mobil. Terlihat bukit kecil dengan anak tangga yang bisa ditanjaki.

"Kita sudah sampai Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata padaku dengan wajah yang terlihat heran, tapi terlihat lucu. Hhi..

"Belum, Hinata." jawabku pendek. Aku menggandeng tangan Hinata. Menuntunnya mendaki bukit kecil ini dengan anak tangga yang ada. Tak mengubriskan Hinat yang masih keheranan.

"Kita samapi, Hinata." dari puncak bukit ini terlihat pohon cemara besar yang telah dihiasi oleh hiasan pohon cemara. Tempat ini sepi. Sepertinya baru sedikit yang mengetahui tempat ini. Hanya ada kami berdua di tempat ini.

"Wah.. indah baget Naruto-kun…" Hinata sangat senang. Binar matanya memancarkan rasa kagumnya atas pemandangan indah yang dilihatnya.

Tuhan… kumohon jangan pisahkan kami. Aku masih ingin bersama Hinata. Masih ingin melihat senyumnya.

"Naruto-kun.." suara Hinata yang memanggil namaku itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya, Hinata?" tanyaku.

"Mau berjanji padaku?"

"Janji?" tanyaku lagi. Tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Berjanjilah, jangan lupakan aku!"

***

Aku memandang butiran-butiran putih itu dari balik jendela. Mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Sahabatku.." gumamku dalam hati.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku oleh bunyi lagu Nee Nande-nya Yoshizawa Rei sebagai ringtone handphone ku. Saat kulihat, itu dari Ayahnya Hinata. Langsung saja kuangkat.

"Iya, kenapa Om?"

"Hinata lagi kritis. Dari kemaren, abis kamu pulang Dia udah nggak sadarkan diri. Om kira Dia tidur. Tapi sampai sekarang Dia nggak sadarkan diri. Kata dokter sekarang Dia lagi kritis. Sebaiknya kamu kesini, Naruto." terdengar jelas suara Om Hiashi yang bergetar, khawatir pada keadaan anaknya.

"Aku segera sampai ke sana Om!" aku langsung menutup telpon, segera berangkat ke Rumah Sakit.

Sesampainya disana, aku langsung berlari ke kamar tempat Hinata di rawat. Kulihat Om Hiashi sedang menangis, dan alat detektor jantung Hinata menunjukkan sebuah garis lurus. Aku tidak percaya Hinata telah meninggal. Padahal kemarin kami baru saja mengobrol. Dan aku benar-benar tidak menduga itu adalah senyuman terakhirnya. Dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhirnya, 'Berjanjilah, jangan lupakan aku!' Ia mengatakannya dengan senyum termanisnya.

Tidak! Hinata belum meninggal! Dia masih sehat!

Tapi berapa kalipun kulihat, Dia… Dia memang sudah meninggal.

"HINATAAAA…!!" teriakku di sela-sela isak tangisku.

Tuhan… kenapa Engkau memisahkan kami?

***

Sekarang aku sudah berada di samping makam Hinata. Disekitarku ada teman-teman serta Ayah Hinata satu-satunya keluarga Hinata yang masih ada. Dan kini salju mulai turun. Semakin lama semakin lebat. Mungkin Hinata-lah yang memintanya sebagai permintaan terakhir. Aku tahu itu, karna aku tahu kalau Hinata suka Salju. Salju yang akan mengantarnya ke Surga, kembali pada yang Kuasa.

Orang-orang mulai pergi, dan yang tetap berdiri disini hanyalah aku.

"Hinata.. kenapa kau pergi secepat ini? Maafkan aku.. aku nggak bisa ngebahagiain kamu di saat terakhir.. aku datang terlambat di saat detik-detik terakhir hidupmu.. maafakan aku Hinata…" aku terduduk di samping makam Hinata.

Aku menatap langit, dan berkata dalam hati, 'Hinata, aku janji tidak akan melupakanmu. Sampai kapanpun, selamanya, kau akan selalu di hatiku. Kau akan kuingat sebagai orang terbaik yang pernah kutemui, dan orang terhebat yang pernah kutemui, itulah dirimu, Hyuuga Hinata…'

"Selamat jalan..."

***THE END***

* * *

**Author's Chat :**

**Yeah... Gimana para readers?**

**Mau di review? Atau di flame? Atau nggak mau di apa-apain?  
**

**Yak, silahkan.. silahkan... XD**

**Oya, ini fict untuk hari persahabatan author..**

**Maaf ngepublish fict-nya nggak tepat waktu...**

**Maaf ya...  
**

**Ok, sampai jumpa.... :D

* * *

Sabtu, 09 januari 2010  
**


End file.
